First Met
by Sawamura Yuu
Summary: The first meeting of Zoro and Ruu, and the beginning of their wonderful adventure. And the beginning of their grown love, of course...


"Gray!!! How can you be so foolish to let our daughter play around in the ship!!! Now she's gone with you!!!" said a woman, shouting out to the sea, where the Swords Kaizokudan just left an hour ago.  
  
Meanwhile,  
  
"Huwa! There's a kid in the ship!! Captain!! It's your daughter!!"  
  
"Nani??!"  
  
***  
  
"Be nice here. It's too good here there was a family of ours. I'll pick you up as soon as I can, okay/ Huh, what rubbish!! Why can't I go sailing too??" grunted a little blue-haired girl to herself, while throwing a rock to the sea. She's there, sitting in the meadow besides the harbor, being left in an island with a family of hers when she really wanted to explore the sea, and her age is just six. So boring.  
  
"Haah. I have nothing to do in this village. I want adventure."  
  
"Play sword then."  
  
"Huh?" then she realized she was watched by a green haired boy, who was now sitting besides her on the grass, and smiled. "What did you say? Hey, who are you?"  
  
"You're that girl who stays at Sensei's house, aren't you? I'm one of his pupils; my name is Zoro. Roronoa Zoro. How about you?" he said, in a cheerful voice.  
  
"'Umm. My name is Ruu. Rouka Ruu. And yes, my father left me because I can't join him in his adventure. What do you learn with Sensei?"  
  
"Sword. I play two swords, and I'm the best boy with swords," he said again, proudly. Funny, his words were so warm in Ruu's ear. "No kids in the dojo can beat me," suddenly his face grinned, "Except for one person."  
  
"Hyaaah!!!"  
  
In the dojo, where Ruu stays now, was a girl, who looks exactly like her, but older. Hr hands are playing with the stick sword very easily. It looks simple for her, like swinging her sword and winning the match is no big deal.  
  
"Zoro! There you are. Come on, who said he can beat me today?" the girl said. Zoro looks annoyed.  
  
"Yeah! I will beat you this time Kuina!"  
  
"Try." Then, Sensei walked towards me. Ruu called her uncle Sensei though, maybe because his face has a teacher image. "Yes, Sensei?"  
  
"Ruu, do you want to join in?" he suddenly asked. She couldn't believe his words. A crybaby like her, who wanted adventure, playing sword? He must be kidding.  
  
"No, I... I can't. I can't play swords." she answered.  
  
"Your father will be happy if you would," he said again.  
  
Okay, Ruu. Who wanted adventure in the first place? Who wanted to impress the family? Who wished to explore the ocean? WHO WANTED TO EXPLORE GRAND LINE?!  
  
But I can't. I'm too scared.  
  
Too scared are you? Then there's no point of having all of those dreams, if you don't try to make it come true! What happened to you! Do you want to be a crybaby forever? Do you want to make your father proud of you or not?! DO YOU WANT TO BE A TRUE ROUKA?!  
  
"I'LL TRY!!"  
  
Sensei smiled again. "That's the spirit I see in your dad. Gray was so fond of swords, and he is a great sailor because of that."  
  
-2 days later-  
  
TAK, TAK, TAK  
  
"You're getting in well, Ruu-chan! Keep up the good work!!"  
  
"Hai!!"  
  
-5 days later-  
  
"Ruu, you're very good as a beginner!!"  
  
"Arigatou, Sensei!"  
  
-14 days later-  
  
"Ruu, you can almost beat Zoro now!" (Zoro: Yeah, like that will happen)  
  
"Arigatou, Sensei1 I'm trying my best!!" said she, cheerful as ever.  
  
"Hmm. What made you so tough? I remember your first day here you cried after you fell," he said. Ruu suddenly blushed.  
  
(Flashback) "Ouch, it hurts! Playing swords are so tough, isn't it?"  
  
"Of course it is," Zoro said. "It wouldn't be so easy as it looks. Here, bandage."  
  
"Arigatou. Demo, I don't think I can do this. I'm not a tough girl."  
  
"Yes, you will be! You will be tough, and you'll be strong!! You told me you want to be strong right?"  
  
"No, I won't be, I."  
  
Ruu didn't move a bit when Zoro suddenly, softly kissed her right on the lips. It's just a soft peck, and they both blushed as red as possible when he let go. Her first kiss.  
  
"That's for healing that wound. And Ruu," he stopped. They exchanged looks, and then, "Please, just try. I know you can."  
  
"Arigatou gouzaimasu." (End of flashback)  
  
Ruu didn't know why a boy she just knew would do something like that. They've become so close just in one day. And Ruu also become brave that made her can beat everybody in the dojo in 15 days, except for Kuina and Zoro. The tough ones are really strong, and the only thing Ruu wants now is to beat them. She's been having hard exercise this lately.  
  
"Take it easy, will ya! You don't have to do that you know," said Zoro when he saws one of Ruu's training. She's trying very hard, and her body's very exhausted, hearing her short breath and seeing her sweats dropping.  
  
"No. I will do what I want. Don't get into this one, Zoro."  
  
"Okay. Just don't push yourself too hard. You can be sick," he said again.  
  
"Even if I'm sick, I have to beat you guys. Since that time, I don't know exactly, your dreams became mines too. So get off it," she says back, offending. "Get it?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, sure."  
  
Ruu continues her training.  
  
2 years later  
  
"So, it's been a year, Zoro. I missed her," the eight-year-old Ruu to none other than the little bushido, Roronoa Zoro. "I wonder what she's like now if she's still alive?" The two duos are besides the harbor, where they first meet. Zoro's lying on the ground, probably sleeping, and Ruu sat next to him.  
  
"Shut it," he answered. "Dead peoples won't get back to life, and no matter how much you talked about it, nothing's gonna happen."  
  
"Yeah, I know. But Kuina-san's death is so soon, I can't accept it that fast."  
  
"I was only I kid too, Ruu. And it's too late to regret it now."  
  
"You know, I never saw you cried like that. I thought Zoro was very tough."  
  
"Tough people can cry if they want to."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
One year has past since Ruu's sempai (or she thinks she is), Kuina, died. She fell down the stairs, and for more details, buy a One Piece manga and read it yourself (sorry!). As Zoro promises to be the no. 1, Ruu who anxiously wants to beat her, didn't loose her spirits and try to be the no. 1 too, continuing Kuina-san's dreams.  
  
"Zoro?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"When you will leave this village?"  
  
"Someday."  
  
"Zoro?"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"If you leave, would you bring me along too?"  
  
"I hope so. Your father will pick you up, won't he?"  
  
"I guess so," she sighed. "Does he ever remember me?"  
  
"Of course he does! You'll see. But," he said, lowered his voice, "If you leave with him, how can we sail together?"  
  
"We'll see. There must be a way."  
  
Ruu is now equal with Zoro. Her match with him is always a draw. No matter how many times they did it, the results are always draws. And now, they're the toughest pupils in the dojo, and the whole village. Sensei is very proud of them.  
  
"Zoro?"  
  
"What again?"  
  
"We'll be together reaching our dreams right?"  
  
"I hope so."  
  
~~~ Okay! This is my second fic, reviews please! Next chapter will be here soon!! 


End file.
